


P.S. There's A Vampire In The Cellar

by muzzlemutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzzlemutt/pseuds/muzzlemutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junsu really doesn't think that horror film rules should apply to real life. Unfortunately though, he finds that they kind of do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pairings are a weird thing to give up right at the start, don't you think? isn't the unknowing part of the intrigue? eh? 8D ~~or maybe i just really don't even know what i'm writing here yet and couldn't tell you anything anyways~~  
>  oh and nothing is beta'd at all so there's that too. yay.

Junsu isn't really a resource for brilliant plans, and he's okay with that. He's okay with being more of the get-it-done-right kind of guy. Like on his soccer team, he's not the one with the fantastic set ups, but more of the _finisher_ , the one who takes it to goal and sees the plan through. So, as long as he's got that part, that cohesive piece of the puzzle going for him, he's okay with not being the brains of the outfit. 

Its just that _sometimes_ , he hates that he needs people to talk him out of the occasional ideas he has, the ones that he thinks are awesome, but later finds out to be terrible failures. (Sorta like when he tried making friends with Shim Changmin.) Thing is though, he hasn't made any true bonds of friendship yet, not since his family just moved. So the hopes of getting to know his counterpart? The one he would trust to talk him out of the ideas that get him going now and then? Naw, nobody like that quite yet, which is why he's about to get himself into a ridiculous situation that's going to alter the course of the rest of his life. (Okay well life as he knows it, he's only sixteen after all sheesh, he can be a little overdramatic if he wants to be.)

It starts with the note. 

Its a really obscure thing and Junsu challenges anyone who reads that _thing_ not to be curious. Its the exact same logic as goes into the whole _'do not push this button'_ button. Someone's going to have to push it, to see what it does, right? And of course, being the finisher kind of guy he is, Junsu just can't help himself, its like its his _job_ or something. 

So this note, the one that sparks his finishing impulses and makes him war against anyone else's better judgement (that anyone who isn't yet present to help him, mind you), he finds it while they're moving into the new house. The new _big_ house, _huge_ house, like almost _manor_ house, because this place isn't in Seoul. And not-in-Seoul means his parents can afford something _fancy_. Its near a city still yeah, but way out past suburb, so its big and spacious and has way more rooms than necessary. He's not used to all this surplus, all this excess, so it gets his mind spinning and his thoughts already wandering into weird places, until he's bugging his parents about how there are probably ghosts here because the damn place ("language Junsu") is so old, or maybe a zombie's down in the cellar, going to wake up and eat all their brains in the middle of the night. Its makes his dad laugh, which is cool because its really nice seeing his dad more relaxed again, but he's sort of maybe half serious about it too. Not that there's actually un-dead things here (he's not five okay), but more like his complaining and weird questions are sort of stemming from him not feeling _welcome_ exactly. 

Its not home, its not what he knows and its not got his friend Hyukjae here either. He's going to go a new school as the _new kid_ , which isn't an appealing situation, considering he's seen how that goes over. He's seen how the new kid looks all awkward and without friends for a looong time, at least until the _next_ new kid comes along. 

Junsu highly doubts that they get very many new kids in a town like this. So, basically, what he's saying is, that he's going to be stuck as the new kid for probably like an eon, maybe forever, and his hopes and dreams of becoming popular and dating the hottest person in school are now pretty much shattered. At least his dad's happier now though, and his mom, she grew up in a town more like this, so Junsu's pretty sure she's going to enjoy it. Junsu supposes he can suck it up, deal with creepy creaks and groans of an old house for them. 

He's just coming to terms with it all, deciding its better to just make the best of it all instead of go about complaining all the time, when the note happens to him. He says _happens_ , because its more than finding it, the whole thing's just that freaking weird, this note. Or letter more like, because its handwritten in fancy cursive, probably freaking quill pen and ink, folded up and tucked into an envelope with a wax seal and are those things even _real_ any more? It looks more like a movie prop (but this house looks like a scary movie's set so moot point really) or something eerily romantic that just doesn't suit a sixteen year old's taste, than a note. Actually, he assumes that's what it is at first, some forgotten love letter tucked away before it could ever be delivered. Shoot, maybe the guy who owned the house _died_ before he could give it to his lover, like, vengeful or lonely ghosts are a possibility here. Which means he probably shouldn't open it. 

Of course _shouldn't_ isn't enough to deter him. And if the ghost didn't want his stuff read then he probably should have addressed the damn note, its not even got a name on it, leaving Junsu perfectly capable of imagining his name's right smack on the front, all fancy font and everything. 

Forgetting the box he was carrying down to the cellar (reluctantly so, because it smells weird down there), Junsu sits down on the steps, wondering how his parents missed this thing just sitting there, laying all conspicuous-like, and opens the seal. He pauses a moment, but there's no shrill wail of anguish coming from the house, or any cold fingers on his neck. Sweet. He's not gonna die for reading a dead person's private stuff. 

Unfolding the letter has something dropping out, the sound of it thunking against the wood beneath his feet the only reason he notices it. Its a necklace. Which, okay, this has got to be some kind of love letter then, which its both exciting and kind of sad, to know it hadn't been opened and read by its intended. Maybe the lady was some old grandma now, a forgotten summer romance type of thing. The necklace is cool enough, kind of has a gothic-look to it actually, with its dark chain and red, sharp angled stone, not exactly grandma's collective but hey, Junsu can dig it. He always wanted to try out a more badass style (though he'd always been too lazy and let his mom buy his clothes instead). He holds the necklace in his hand while he starts to read.

 

> _To the new resident, please thoroughly read the content of this letter, and weigh heavily its matter before taking upon the duty of this territory. Only those informed and learned in the necessary critera should carry further into possession._

Okaaaaay. Obviously not a love letter then. 

 

>   
> _This particular territory has seen numerous uses, but its original bearing of sacrificial land ought to be headed. It is of utmost importance that one heeds the rules and maintains the runes, to keep the seal in place. If incapable of doing so, its advised to leave immediately, and see the ownership of this territory to one more suited for the task. Failing to follow this advice may lead to injury, or worse._  

Uh. . . There are a couple things here Junsu isn't quite okay with, if he's being honest. Like,  _'sacrificial land'_. What the hell's up with that? And, this _'or worse'_. Um. Yeah. Junsu doesn't like what he thinks of as something _'worse'_ than injury. Just. No thank you, Mr. whoever-you-are-because-your-signature-is-too-fancy-to-actually-read. And okay, there's something they apparently _forgot_ , what with all the ominous threats taking precedence and all. Does Junsu really want to read the second note here at the bottom? If its likely more threats? 

Argh, but he's a finisher, remember? Its not like he can just _stop_. 

 

> _P.S. Do not remove or make to use the coffin._

_Coffin!?_  

Okay. No. Joke. This is a joke. Some idiot kid (like himself because really he could see Hyukjae and him doing this) obviously had some ideas and time to kill (haha) this summer, invetivably leaving them to prank the new people moving into town. Right. Very funny. Good one. Because its not like there could possibly be a _coffin_ down in someone's cellar. Like, if he walks down these steps, and goes into the dingy ass cellar there's only going to be old gardening junk, and maybe a couple mice nests, not a-

Oh fuck. Fuck. (Thank god his mom isn't around to hear him thinking in such crude language, she always knows okay.) Fucking fuckity fuck fuck. 

That's definitely a coffin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introduction to a couple more charas. and this whole idea started out as crack. weird right?

The next week, school starts, and while its not the impending doom of a popularity crisis Junsu assumed it would be, he’s certainly the _new kid_. Actually though, rather than being scorned from the start like he’s seen happen back in the city, there’s a bit of interest, like he’s a novelty, something that’s affirmed to him later in the day.

“We don’t get new students often, so you’ll be the mystery of the month for everyone here,” he’s told by the student the Principal left him in the care of.

Kim Jaejoong is the student that shows him around campus, a school which happens to be the same size as his old one, but with half the student populace. The theme for extraneous space seems to carry right on through here as well, but unlike the creepy house his parents picked out, this time, he’s grateful for it. He’s also grateful for how friendly the teachers and most of the kids are towards him too, something that Kim Jaejoong doesn’t fall short on either, despite the obligatory task of letting some stranger tag along with him all day.

“You’re sure it’s not bothering you?” Junsu asks on the way to his chemistry class, because he doesn’t like the idea of having a friend by obligation. “Cause I could find my way around now, its not like turning a wrong corner around here is going to get me in trouble.”

“I’m sure,” Jaejoong says with a smile, one that puts away any doubts Junsu is having. “But don’t be so certain about the lack of trouble. This place has its weirdos too,” he adds with a wink, as they turn a corner into the hall of the science wing.

Junsu watches as something catches the other’s eye, and Jaejoong’s expression changes from his amused smile to something less decipherable.

“Speaking of which. . .” Jaejoong sighs, patting Junsu on the arm as Jaejoong looks back at him, “I’m going to leave you for now, your class is just right down the hall, okay?” And he says it with such sincerity that its kind of heartwarming. 

“Yeah! Course. I’m good!” Junsu says, giving him a nod to show just how capable he is, and hopefully hiding his lack of eagerness to be going solo again. It was just between classes really, but it’d been nice to have Jaejoong to talk to. Jaejoong gives him another smile though, and its actually a bit reassuring, like he thinks Junsu’s going to be all good on his own. Which he is. Because its just school. Not some fateful walk of doom. Even if instead of putting one foot in front of the other, he watches as Jaejoong leaves, angling towards another student.

Being a school, there are obviously going to be people in the hall, but looking over, Junsu can tell with certainty who Jaejoong’s heading for, if the student that’s glaring straight at Junsu is anything to guess on. The boy is leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, giving every signal of being someone you shouldn’t approach. Which is just fine with Junsu. He doesn’t feel the need to walk up to kids who give ‘fuck off’ vibes. Nope. So, he doesn't go to class, because he’d have to walk past Jaejoong and his creepy staring friend, which isn't a go at this point in time (he doesn't even have someone for backup yet okay). Junsu backtracks and darts into the boy’s bathroom that they’d passed on the way in.

—————

“Yunho. You’re being creepy. Again.”

Nobody passing by pays them much attention, even if they do give the two a small berth the size of the hall will allow. Jaejoong sighs in resignation when the other ducks in close to him, tip of his nose skimming on Jaejoong’s neck, soft puffs of breath hitting Jaejoong’s skin. A few seconds are spent like this. Jaejoong gives the other a pointed look once they’ve pulled back.

Yunho ignores it in favor of voicing the question. “Is he?”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so, or are you sure?” he presses, tension in his voice.

“Its impossible to be _sure_ about anything, _okay_?” Jaejoong answers, the beginnings of exasperation in his own tone before he huffs a breath and seems to collect himself again. “But I’m pretty positive he’s just a new kid.”

Yunho lets his eyes wander, over towards the door of the boy’s room.

“ _Yunho_.” Jaejoong’s voice is firmer now, making the other look back to him. “ _Don’t_ bother him. Its my job. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

The two of them match gazes for a moment.

There’s no reply from Yunho as he pushes off the wall, and walks away.

————

When school lets out on Friday, Junsu isn’t in any rush to get himself back to the house (he’s not really ready to start calling that place ‘home’ yet).

Starting a new school year has really done well for a distraction from the rather terrifyingly hilarious incident of the week before. Yes, Junsu’s been trying to _not_ think about the coffin in the cellar. Or the cryptic letter. Both things he could do well with never having discovered. He’d much rather think about making some new friends, or Project: Don’t Be An Epic Loser as he calls it in his head. Still though, school isn’t quite enough to push it all from his mind, not once he’s home for hours on end because Project: Don’t Be An Epic Loser is still in the works, meaning he’s not yet invited to hang out with other people after school. Its’s almost to the point where he’s lamenting the lack of homework that the first week brings. Almost.

Alright, so maybe he’s overthinking everything here. Maybe his father was right to laugh at the morbid display, because apparently the man who had lived here before had a passion for antiques, the lot of which had been removed from the house prior to being sold. Or maybe his mother was right to ignore the thing entirely, not even batting an eye at the letter that Junsu had shoved in her face, while he’d still been frantic and out of breath after sprinting back up the stairs and into the house. She’d been much more concerned with not burning dinner, which Junsu was of course thankful for, even if it annoyed him that neither one of them seemed to find the fact that a coffin just under the floorboards was _freaky as hell_.

Its not every day that Junsu’s at discord with his parents. Actually, for a family they get on pretty well he thinks, don’t have the issues that some of his friends in Seoul had in their families. It wasn’t just the bit of being an only child either he knew, although perhaps it helped in a way. No sibling rivalry going on, no picking sides or favorites to cause issues between family members. Right now though, riding his bike home from school, Junsu feels himself wishing he had a sibling, someone who could at least agree on how weird it was that a dead body was very possibly under his house. Maybe he should have just put that in his introduction at school. _‘Hi. I’m Kim Junsu. I just moved in to the creepy old house complete with ominous cellar coffin down the road.’_

In hindsight, it probably would have offered him popularity points, leading with something abnormal like that. And really, he was sort of hurting for social standing here, what with the continued glaring from afar that he’d been getting from Jaejoong’s friend. When Junsu had asked about it - because Jaejoong still made a point of talking to him on a daily basis - Jaejoong had gotten one of those forced expressions on his face, the kind that said someone really didn’t want to talk about something. Which, was kind of weird, because why would Jaejoong hang out with somebody all the time (Junsu saw them together a lot, they even ate lunch together) if they weren’t even happy about it?

Junsu might have said something, asked if maybe this Yunho kid was bullying him with something, but there were others around them too, and Jaejoong always looked happy talking with them, laughing easily, even with Quiet Creeper Guy sitting right beside him. So instead of walking over and inviting Jaejoong to eat lunch with him, Junsu kept to himself, playing games on his phone or texting Hyukjae.

Which is why Saturday morning is such a surprise.

————

“Junsu! Junsu get up!”

Groaning indignantly, Junsu rolls over to check his phone, only to groan even more indignantly and roll right back over.

“ _Mom_ ,” he moans like a defeated solider faced with the declaration they'll have to remove a limb to keep infection from spreading. Yeah. That bad. “Its only _nine_. _Too early_.”

“But Junsu,” she’s at his door now, so he stuffs his pillow over his head. “Your friend is here.”

Junsu peeks out from under his pillow, squinting in scrutiny and sleepiness. “Hyukjae’s here?”

“What? No. What even- Its your friend, from school.”

And thats when Jaejoong pops his head into Junsu’s room with a friendly, innocent, smile on his face.

If Junsu wasn’t so excited about having a friend to hang out with today, he’d definitely have flung his pillow at Jaejoong’s guiltless expression.

————

Junsu’s chowing down cereal in the kitchen with Jaejoong sitting and watching him when he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, because apparently he can’t wake up his brain before eleven on weekends, even if his body’s moving about.

“You didn’t bring Yunho?”

Immediately, Junsu feels bad, because Jaejoong’s face loses its amused expression and settles into something less than before. Junsu feels like giving himself a black eye with his spoon.

Jaejoong’s a good guy though, because he doesn’t ask Junsu to maim himself with silverware. Instead he just sighs and rests his elbows on the table, chin falling into a raised palm.

“Nope." He raises a brow, "You didn’t want him to be here though, did you?”

Junsu’s spoon makes a plopping sound into his soggy Honey Nut Cheerios.

“What? Me? No. No that’s- Definitely not.”

Junsu stares at Jaejoong as he starts to smile again, which is odd, and makes him blurt out another question.

“Is he really your friend? Because, you’re with him a lot but you don’t look- I mean-“ Junsu leans in, lowers his voice to a whisper. “You can tell me, if he’s bullying you into hanging out with him for some reason.”

Jaejoong’s smiling full wattage now, so he doesn’t exactly look like someone who is particularly stressed over an unhealthy and forced relationship, which is why Junsu doesn’t bother to ask him again when Jaejoong doesn’t answer.

“Come on,” Jaejoong says, pushing back his chair to stand up from the table. “Finish your breakfast.”

Before he goes to move out of the kitchen though, Jaejoong reaches over and takes Junsu’s spoon out of his bowl, getting a bite of mushy sweetened whole grains for himself.

————

Despite the odd wake up call, hanging out with Jaejoong turns out to be pretty normal. Although, its almost a little strange, how Jaejoong’s just as eager to do normal stuff with Junsu as Junsu is with him. It could be how Jaejoong always is though, easy with his smiles and laughter and jokes, because Junsu’s only known him a week after all, and only inside of school. Ugh. School could bring down anybody’s demeanor really, and maybe Jaejoong wasn’t a very good student, so he loosened up a lot during the weekend or something.

Whatever it is, Junsu’s totally grateful for it, and excited that he’s no longer at step zero still in Project: Don’t Be An Epic Loser. You couldn’t be an epic loser after all if you had at least _one_ friend, and Jaejoong is downright genuine in the way he keeps trying at the soccer trick Junsu’s showed him.

“You’re really good,” Jaejoong says, once they’ve plopped down in the grass on the school’s field, after running around playing keep away and shooting into the goal. Its warm so the grass feels nice, slightly cooler, even if its a bit damp thanks to the humidity that’s also got the both of them sweating.

“Thanks,” Junsu grins, tapping the ball between his feet as he sits with his legs spread, palms out behind him. “I’m gonna try for the team.”

“You should. The games are kind of a big deal around here, since there’s not much else going on. It’ll help you make more friends too.”

Junsu nods, though he ducks his head, a little sheepish over it. “Was kinda hoping for that.”

Jaejoong knocks his foot with Junsu’s, making the ball roll out of reach but also diverting Junsu’s attention back up to the other teenager’s gaze. Jaejoong’s smiling so sincerely at him that Junsu feels lightness flurry around in his stomach. Instead of being embarrassed about how glad he is just for one person to befriend him, Junsu feels a second surge of energy, and bounces back up to his feet, trapping the ball under his sole in a step.

Jaejoong doesn’t hop to his feet too though. Instead he laughs, and flops over so he’s laying back in the grass, using an arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Uh,” its a pathetic sound of disagreement like Junsu had made that morning. “I don’t think I can run around any more.”

Junsu starts dribbling the ball in circles around Jaejoong.

“Come on come on not even in goal? Then you can just stand!”

Another laugh. “No~ I’m not taking a beating like that.”

“But how are you gonna get good if you don't practice?” Junsu insists, even as he fans his feet around the ball in a feint. “You won’t make it on the team with me then.”

“Argh. No.” And now Jaejoong’s started to whine, which makes Junsu laugh too. “I don’t want to be on the team. All they do is run. Back and forth. For hours.”

“What if we stepped in for him?”

Junsu freezes. That wasn’t anywhere near Jaejoong’s huffy voice. That was a voice Junsu didn’t recognize, although, the unpleasant feeling he gets whenever Jaejoong’s friend had glared at him, that’s certainly familiar. Junsu turns to get an eyeful of that very glare. The fact that Yunho isn’t the one who seems to have spoken isn't reassuring either, because he’s flanked by a cocky teenager that’s definitely a good twenty pounds more solid than Junsu, and an equally confident girl with sharp eyes, and an even sharper smile. They’re both kids that Jaejoong regularly hangs out with.

“Kangin.” Jaejoong’s voice sounds different than Junsu’s heard it before, not at all like the friend he’d just been hanging out with. “What are you guys doing here?” He’s sitting up now, and looks thoroughly unhappy about the three others butting in.

The stockier built teenager smiles like he finds something funny, shrugging his shoulders. “Can’t a guy play a little soccer? You have something against a pickup game with your new friend Jaejoong?”

Junsu tenses when Jaejoong doesn’t answer.

The girl rolls her eyes at the silence. “You _know_ why we’re here Jaejoong,” she says, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the right, which would be to indicate the one in the middle. Yunho.

Stepping away from the ball, Junsu moves, puts himself between Jaejoong and the other three. Its a little terrifying, but Junsu isn’t okay with this if Jaejoong’s not. His earlier confidence in their talk at breakfast quickly being squandered under the tension in the air. It takes a lot of courage to speak up, but, he’s able to, because maybe it will be his support that helps Jaejoong walk away from the so called friends he doesn’t need.

“I think you guys should leave,” Junsu tells them.

For a second, nobody says anything, and Junsu can see that all three of them in front of him look surprised, but that only lasts so long, and like a switch, Yunho looks stone cold _furious_ as he steps forward.

Oh fuck. Junsu is going to die. His parents will be proud though, right? Their son standing up to bullying?

“Yunho don’t! He’s not dangerous!”

Jaejoong is suddenly on his feet, grabbing tight to Junsu’s arm and yanking him back, away from the incoming threat of death. Junsu certainly doesn’t feel any bit of dangerous, so he’s not sure what Jaejoong’s stating the obvious is going to do in the face of this twisted control-friendship-jealousy thing.

Yunho though, he doesn’t stop moving, so Junsu squeezes his eyes shut and puts up his fists, blood pounding in his ears as he waits for the coming blow that will surely knock him to the ground. He’s hoping it doesn’t knock him out, that he could get the upper hand once they’re having to grapple with one another.

Only, it doesn’t come. And the sound of blood pounding in his ears now sounds suspiciously like a soccer ball being dribbled between someone’s sneaker-covered feet.

Junsu squints open an eye, and finds Yunho ten feet away from him. Junsu’s soccer ball at his feet. It doesn’t even look damaged. There’s also a light smirk on Yunho’s face. Not that its an entirely welcoming expression or anything, and he certainly isn’t encouraging Junsu to make friends, but its at least a _little_ better than the outright glare Junsu’s been getting for the past five days.

He’s still thrumming with adrenaline, but Junsu can also feel himself get red in the face with that kind of ridicule. He’d had classmates that teased him back at school in Seoul, but never anyone that wanted to humiliate him in front of others, which is obviously Yunho’s shtick judging by how pleased he looks with himself, toying with Junsu’s soccer ball like a taunt to come and get it. Before he can think better of it, Junsu lets himself retaliate.

“Hey asshole! Who do you think you are!? What’s your . . .” Junsu starts to trail off, confused, because Yunho isn’t paying him any attention at all. Actually, nobody is, not even himself really, because the sight of Jaejoong stomping over to Yunho with a face like thunder pretty much sums up Junsu’s earlier feeling, only, it’s probably a lot more intimidating than he himself could muster. “. . .Deal even. . .”

Junsu watches as the other two do nothing, just stay spectators like Junsu is, when Jaejoong grabs at the front of Yunho’s shirt, fingers fisting tight and jerking the taller by the shoulders. Its almost enough to knock their heads together, but Jaejoong doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest, too caught up in being pissed off (on Junsu’s account by some miracle of friendship perhaps?).

Jaejoong’s lips move, but Junsu can’t make out what he’s saying, although, it can't be nice, because Yunho’s jerk-ward smirk falls right off his face, and he tugs himself out of Jaejoong’s grip a second later. He ends up stumbling over the ball that got left behind him, but somehow manages to save himself from tripping. Satisfaction washes over Junsu in his own mean streak, because Yunho’s face flushes in embarrassment at the near fall. He doesn’t stick around to be made fun of though, and is halfway across the field by the time Junsu can even manage to realize he should have thought of something to call him. Something better than ‘butterfingers’ because that would imply fingers and not feet, which was clearly what Yunho had trouble with.

“So. . .” the girl says, the first one to break the charged atmosphere that Yunho had left behind, to the point that it didn’t feel like a retreat at all. “Now that the numbers are evened out. Two on two?”

————

Unlike Yunho, the two that had come to the field with him aren’t creepy glaring types at all. They’re actually pretty friendly, to the point that Junsu’s willing to negotiate with himself on calling them bullies, and maybe allowing them to be friends with him at school next week. Okay. Who is he kidding? Junsu totally wants more friends, especially ones like Kangin and Hyuna, who appreciate sports as much as he does.

Jaejoong gets burnt out first on the game they have going, and Hyuna decides to join him “so he won’t get pouty on his own”. It had taken a couple minutes to talk him into playing in the first place, so Junsu thinks she’s actually a good friend for stopping to sit with Jaejoong in the bleachers. Kangin is quicker on his feet than expected, so Junsu has to quit glancing over at Jaejoong to keep up, and make sure the other teen doesn’t best him at keep away.

When the two of them are tired out too, calling it a tie instead of declaring any winner, Kangin and Junsu join up with Jaejoong and Hyuna again, who have moved to using sticks to draw in the sand of the track around the field. Jaejoong scuffs his drawing out before Junsu can get a peek, though he’s distracted by the smile Jaejoong gives him, to show there’s no hard feelings to be anxious about between them.

“You like ice cream?” Jaejoong asks without any prompting.

And its not like Junsu’s going to say no.

————

After ice cream, its getting on in the day, and they all have a lengthy walk back home. At a turn in the road Kangin and Hyuna go to take the left, while Junsu’s to take the right. They pause when Jaejoong doesn’t follow along with them right away, expressions going a little worrisome to Junsu’s eyes after Jaejoong says he’ll walk Junsu home. The earlier jovial attitude they’d been putting out doesn’t come back, not even when they nod and start on their way.

Junsu’s really not sure how to feel about that.

“Its nothing,” Jaejoong says, like he knows what Junsu’s thinking. He’s smiling again, but its the one that’s not all bright and happy like when they were playing soccer together, its something different. He must notice too then, that Junsu’s not really believing that either, because he slings an arm over Junsu’s shoulders and bumps their temples together gently.

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. I’d blame myself forever if the new kid never showed up at school again because he got lost on his way home~”

Junsu splutters at that remark, though he doesn’t at all try to shove away Jaejoong’s weight leaning against his shoulder when his new friends is laughing again.

————

“He could have seen you,” Jaejoong says, shoulders terse and spine stiff as he walks away from Junsu's house. He starts to go faster, keeping his eyes forward on the dusk shaded road.

“I’d have to lie to him then. Tell him some stupid thing about stray dogs. And it would hardly be believable, because there’s no way you pass for a dog, he’d have to be blind- And quit that! I’m still pissed at you!”

An amused snort puffs against Jaejoong’s knee, so Jaejoong shoves a hand at the snout it was made by and starts to jog away down the road.

A tawny wolf easily quickens its pace to lope along beside him.

\-------

Junsu wakes to the sound of something banging around outside that night. Tossing over in bed, he tries to tune it out and go back to sleep, wanting to bask in the pleasant feeling that comes with a day spent out in the sun, how relaxed he feels after running. Unfortunately, the obnoxiously dull sound isn't something he can quite ignore, to the point that he even wonders how his parents are putting up with it. Maybe because their bedroom is on the other side of the house, not directly above the creepy cellar either-

Junsu stops in pulling back the blankets at that thought. 

Laying back down, he tries once more to tune out the noise, even attempts to drown it out by singing a bit under his breath. It doesn't work. Now that he's thought about the cellar, he can't stop thinking about it, and about how the banging can't really be caused by anything but the cellar door being lifted and then dropped by the wind. 

Or a zombie wanting to get out. 

He hisses to himself for even allowing his brain to _think_ that. "Fuck!" 

Rolling out of bed quickly, he snags for his phone and sets on the light, deciding to rush his way through this, finish it quick like he knows now to do best. There's no such things as zombies and ghosts after all (well, the jury is still out on ghosts, because some shit can't be explained, but zombies just can't be right), so he's going to be  _fine._

"You're going to be fine. Kim Junsu. You're going to be fine."

He really wished talking to himself actually helped. 

Pushing open the back door, he has a fleeting thought about waking his dad, but he's  _sixteen_ , and that would honestly be cause for embarrassment. Also his dad probably would want to tell the story at any family gatherings or parties with friends later on, so even  _more_ embarrassment. So instead of wimping out, he just sucks in a breath and squares his shoulders, heads right off the porch and down to the side of the house where he can see the cellar door is unlatched. Its pretty dark out though, no moon to see by, so he's glad he brought his phone. Moving over to shut the thing properly and run back inside, he promises to himself that he's going to check this damn thing is closed properly every day from now on,  _before_ it gets dark. 

And that's when someone's hand touches the back of the neck. 

Screaming, Junsu ends up throwing his phone, arms whirling back to grab and hit at whoever touched him. He hears a pained curse in a feminine voice.

" _Mom!?_ " 

He can't really see in the dark, but he  _knows_ what his mother looks like, and that is definitely her, holding her hands to the side of her face.

"Mom! Mom! What are you doing out here! Are you okay!?" he's yelling and his heart is still pounding, but he's not thinking about anything but his anger for being surprised like that and his guilt for hitting his  _mother_. "Mom you scared me I was trying to close the door and you just-"

"Junsu _._ " Junsu stops, waiting to hear where he hurt her. "Go back inside." 

"What?"

"Go. Go back to bed."

"What!? Why? Are you oka-" 

" _Junsu!_ "

Junsu snaps his mouth shut. Her voice is  _serious._ She drops her hands from her face now, but Junsu can't really see if anything's hurt.

"Just. _Go inside_."

"I-" he starts to say, argue, but the stillness she's standing in front of him with is disturbing. "Okay. Just." He turns around towards the cellar, noticing the light from his phone (it apparently survived the fall) is down at the bottom of it. "I'll get my phone and-"

His mom's scream interrupts anything he might have said about his fucking phone. 

Before he can see anything, before he can even turn around, he's falling, pitching forward so that he has to curl in on himself, instinct driving him not to land so as to break his neck at the bottom of the stairs. The fall hurts, of course it does, but his mother's  _anger_ breaks any self sympathy his body might have, once he knows he's not dead from the tumble. As he lifts himself up, his eyes catch where the light from his phone is shining: its lit up the coffin.

The _open_ coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, long time no see, maybe i should have named this fic doom dada? :3  
> (coughs big bang reference sorry if you're only into dbsk and missed that entirely. if that's the case though you should really look up doom dada on youtube because epic)
> 
> ANYWHO. . . an update after not writing in forever so yeah. also still and likely forever unbeta'd. and props to anyone who can figure out what series of a tv show inspired this fic~

As Junsu stares at the open coffin, he has to wonder where his healthy curiosity is now. Because at the moment, he can see that the thing is empty, but he knows that the cellar itself isn't occupied with himself alone.

A bead of sweat slides down the back of his neck, a cold shiver sliding over clammy hot skin. There’s someone coming down the stairs behind him, coming closer, their steps steady, measured, and Junsu’s too afraid to turn around. Instead, he lies there, trying to will his body to do something that it keeps refusing, limbs working against him in their fear-thick sludge of blood, slowing him down and making him numb. He’s not _totally_ helpless, and at the very least he could probably shove them and _run_ , but something in him tells him not to turn over, not to _look_. Like the face he’d find there would be enough to stunt his already hammering pulse and it would be the end of him. Instant death with little more than a stare down. 

Maybe its Medusa that's after him his brain supplies in an attempt to help.

It really doesn't though.

Because he _knows_ its coming, the hand on the back of his neck again, and the last thing he’ll see will only be the coffin, open wide and empty.

————

Its like coming up from being under water for too long, how greedy he is when he sucks in a harsh breath, the sound of it loud in his ears. And its almost a rational answer, that he had been under water, somehow, because his clothes are soaked through and sticking to him. But the feverish numbness of his skin makes it clear that its not water, but his own sweat that's all over.

He has an immediate urgency to _move_. Not to just lie there, like he’d been doing, right before he- Well before he'd _woken up_. Rolling out of bed Junsu practically falls, hardly catching himself but not really registering the knock of his knee into the hard wood floor. Managing to get himself up is done without much of his brain online, and its only when he’s in the bathroom, leaning over his sink, face now wet with water from the running faucet, does he actually feel awake enough to process. But even as the exact memories of the dream are already fading out of his head, the helpless  _feeling_ he'd been struck with remains.

So, horrifically realistic dreams? Apparently that was a Junsu thing now.

He'd had nightmares as a little kid, unnecessarily vivid and frightening ones full of things a child's mind probably shouldn't be able to concoct. But since he'd entered his teenage years, those nightmares hadn't made an appearance, and Junsu had enjoyed his sleep entirely undisturbed by dreams of any kind. To have one suddenly come back to him now isn't a comforting idea, not if it means he's to expect more in the future. Dealing with a pulse that feels like he's trying to run his body towards a heart attack, and the trembling in his hands that only now seems to be subsiding, those things aren't on his already rather full to-do list.

Raising his eyes from the bottom of the sink, Junsu looks to his reflection in the mirror, meaning to give himself some reassuring words so he can get a grip on his nerves. But something in his reflection stops all that, and instead brings back the hammering pulse and cold sweat instantly. Reaching one hand upwards, Junsu watches as the him in the mirror grasps hold of a familiar slim chain, and how the expression of his reflection goes to morbid shock when he himself feels the press of the crimson stone against his palm.

He has no recollection of putting the letter's necklace on.

————

Monday morning sees Junsu trudging into school like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since that Saturday night. And Junsu does not do well without an ample quantity of shut eye. So the typical, eager-beaver boy that he’s often been known for being, isn’t present yet today, and probably won’t even attempt to make any appearances.

That’s what happens when Kim Junsu’s world is not revolving as it should.

True, he’s probably still got some settling in to do, still acclimating or whatever it was Hyukjae had said. But he’s willing to bet his soccer cleats that it has something to do with the fact that his parents moved into a house with a coffin in the cellar too. Seriously, can he reiterate this enough? _Coffin_. In cellar. Of house. Where he now _lives_. Did no one else see what was wrong with this picture? Did it really take the overactive imagination of a sixteen year old to produce reasons for _why_ this was such a bad thing? As in, freakishly haunting nightmares that had him waking up feeling paralyzed and chilled in his own sweat before finding out he apparently was losing his mind too?

After discovering the necklace on, he'd run to his parent's room, only to find the both of them still asleep in bed. The house itself seemed quiet and nonthreatening even, leaving Junsu distressed to the point of accusing his father later of trying to make some kind of practical joke on him, trying to scare him by putting the necklace on him while he was asleep. His dad was as honest as Junsu was, and it was clear he had no idea what Junsu was getting on about. While it would have been a little much for his dad to go to such lengths to scare him, Junsu would have actually preferred that to be the answer, because there was still the unexplained gap of _how_ he got to wearing it. Going to the cellar to check on the coffin had proved useless as well, as the thing was still closed up tight.

Junsu knew that the coffin was going to pretty much always creep him out, he’d sort of rotted his mind with too much bad television at this point, but having what could possibly be called a night terror wasn’t something he’d anticipated. Which led him to thinking that maybe he really was stressed, or like his mother said, missing his friends back home, which was certainly true.

Saturday had been such a _good_ day though, even if Jung Yunho’s glare sort of gave him the heebie-jeebies. Actually, Junsu wouldn’t be surprised if that issue was partially to blame for wearing him down too, on some subconscious level that only creeps up on him when he’s asleep.

Great. So while he’s no heroic levels of courageous awake, it appears he’s a wuss in his sleep now.

And sleep. Yeah, that thing he was used to getting a lot of on the weekends? He’d sort of avoided it Sunday despite feeling a horrible combination of lethargic and on edge. He'd kept his lamp light on and texted Hyukjae late into the night, played games on his phone after his friend had apparently succumbed to sleep. The thought of waking up panicked and sweaty again wasn’t exactly appealing to him. Of course, it hadn’t lasted, and he’d fallen asleep despite his best efforts, only to wake up in a rush to make sure the necklace was where he'd left it on his desk and _not_ around his neck again.

Which brings us to Monday morning at school, and the reason for why he’s not chipper about finding the new friends he’s made to further cement their bonds of awesomeness. Not that he isn’t still keeping an eye out for them, its just done at a more sedate pace, not the rapid running of the halls like he’d envisioned Saturday after hanging out with them. Which is a shame, and feels so very unlike himself, to the point that he attempts a personal pep talk and tries perking up his strides.

“Get it together Kim Junsu," he tells himself while rubbing his hands over his face to morph it into something less dead looking. "You’re not going crazy about this any more. No going insane over stupid impossible things.”

“Small towns will do that to you, though.”

Junsu doesn’t yelp in fright. He _doesn’t_ okay. So its not embarrassment for squealing an unmanly sound that has his face flushing warmly at the sight of Hyuna. Its probably just something that happens with a lack of sleep, some obscure symptom of it, Restless Face Syndrome, or something. And Hyuna’s certainly not trying to hold back laughter at his expense either, she’s probably just remembering some joke she’d heard a year ago. Not Junsu’s deal anyways, whatever it’s about.

She doesn't immediately rib into him though, so, small mercies and all that.

“Rough weekend?” is her gentler than expected question. He’ll take what she’s willing to give on this, he’s not going to begrudge her for going easy on him, not after how he’d watched her devolve Kangin to wordless sputters during their friendly bantering on Saturday.

Junsu sighs, “You could say that.”

“Well. . .” she hooks her arm around his lightly, which is nice, surprising actually, has Junsu kind of putting aside his misery to look at her instead. “Maybe it will be a bit easier with a few friendly faces around?”

Junsu feels his face go back into something of its usual patterns of eagerness when his understanding of what she’s said sinks in.

With a smile of her own, she lets him walk them down the hall, apparently a plan in mind to put some of that swag back in his step. Uh. With the power of friendship. Not something that actual gangsters might do to improve their swag or anything. Although Hyuna's band of friends do have a very gang-like atmosphere for a group of teenagers.

Towards the math wing, Junsu spies Jaejoong at the end of the hall. Aouldn’t you know it, but Hyuna had been exactly right about the friendly faces thing, because Junsu’s feeling a better already at just the sight of the other teen. But halfway to Jaejoong, with his friend’s name on the tip of his tongue, that plan of restoring Junsu to full HP gets thwarted. It gets absolutely sideswiped actually, by a very incredibly intense make out session.

That involves Jaejoong.

And Yunho.

And nobody else.

Alright so kissing usually didn't involve more than two parties, but Junsu just needed to be really clear in his thoughts about just who he was watching. Not that he needs to see that, doesn’t need to _keep watching it_ either, but you know what they say about train wrecks. And its kind of a really mind numbing train wreck because that is Kim Jaejoong _shoving_ Jung Yunho, Creeper of Creeps, up against the lockers. Its a lot like the other day, actually, when Jaejoong had been rightfully pissed off thanks to Yunho’s douchebaggery, and got all up in his face with the shirt collar grabbing and everything.

It seems that any subtextual content of that time was sorely missed by Junsu. He hadn’t known there was tension of this variety going on there. Not like is obvious now, to the point that Yunho looks fairly incapacitated - _weak in the knees even_ \- thanks to an incredibly persuasive Jaejoong.

Its really hard to look away okay.

To his credit though, he’s not the only one who’s staring, because just past the strange and intense duo awkwardly getting it on (seriously this is the middle of a school hallway), is a student with a disgusted expression twisted over his features.

Oh fuck. Did Junsu land himself in the freaking twilight zone or something when he moved here? Because that couldn’t possibly be the student who had so thoroughly rejected any advances of friendship back in Seoul. It couldn’t possibly be the one stuck up, tight-ass, and friendless—

“Shim Changmin!?”

————

Junsu drops his backpack down in an empty chair before plopping himself down in the one next to it.

The one that’s right across from Shim Changmin.

Oh, the kid had tried to avoid him once the bell had rang for lunch, but Junsu knew too much. After having attended school with the guy already in Seoul, Junsu could guess his hiding place all too easily.

“This is the library,” Changmin says, without looking up from his notebook.

Junsu looks around at the books before looking back to the other teenager. “I know.”

“Well you’re not here to _read_. Obviously.” He says it like Junsu doesn’t even know _how_ to read. Which, insulting much?

Junsu makes an affronted noise. “Maybe I am.”

Changmin snorts. “Where’s your book then?” He still doesn’t look up at Junsu.

Junsu scowls.

A long silence then stretches in which Changmin continues to look down at his stupid notebook while Junsu looks on in annoyance.

“How come you moved here?” he blurts out eventually.

Changmin turns a page of his notes. He doesn’t answer.

“ _Rude._ ” Junsu mutters, but its totally loud enough for Changmin to hear, as was the point. He leans across the table, proving himself undeterred. “Hey. Chang _min_ ,” he says, snapping his fingers near the other’s head.

“You’re _not supposed to talk_ in the library.”

And maybe its just Junsu but Changmin sounds a bit irritated now. Or at least, more irritated than usual.

Good.

“Well you’re talking to me, aren’t you?” Junsu replies, feeling smug with himself for being witty.

And Junsu’s even more smug when Changmin finally looks at him, even if its to glare. While that glare is honestly close to like Jung Yunho levels of intimidating, Junsu doesn’t have the capacity to be scared of it right now, what with coffins and nightmares involving his mother and the fact that Shim Changmin just transferred to the same school way out in the sticks with him.

“So, why’re you here? Didn’t your mom have some really intense business job or something?”

“Personal Security,” Changmin says, though it doesn’t sound begrudging. More like he’s surprised Junsu came to the conclusion he did so quickly, which Junsu wouldn’t mind seeing more of on the guy’s face.

Sometimes its good to be considered less-than-genius in smarts. You could get a pretty mean advantage when you were underestimated. Like in soccer. Junsu was a lot quicker than people expected and it got him quite a few goals last year.

“Yeah. Okay. So how is anyone going to need that here?” Junsu prods, wanting an actual conversation with someone from his hometown.

Weird that he’s having more success here talking to Changmin than he did at his old school. Maybe the other was a little homesick too? (Junsu was going to say lonely but that wasn’t possible since Changmin was always alone in Seoul anyways.)

“And why are _you_ so concerned about my mother’s employment?” Changmin asks, eyes narrowing and tone going sharp at the prying. Junsu gets a little sidetracked staring at Changmin’s one wonky eye.

But _ugh_. Junsu has trouble with Snapish Changmin. It makes him anxious, and therefore a bit defensive too, to the point that no amount of wonky eyeness is going to distract him. And by defensive, he probably means loud, demonstrated in the way he slaps his palms on the table in frustration.

“Because you won’t just answer a friendly question!” he shouts, before remembering he’s in the library.

Which gets him kicked out by the librarian, to the apparent delight of Changmin, if the satisfied smile he has on his face while Junsu is told to leave says anything.

————

With the final bell, Junsu quickly packs up his things and heads out from his class and the halls. He's had more than enough on his plate today. So while he'd like to find his new friends, or possibly Changmin to give that rude guy a piece of his mind, Junsu feels more like just heading home and changing into his running gear to get moving and take his mind off things. Of course, as is his luck, this gets put off for something that only adds more questions to his life.

In the front of the school, Junsu makes to retrieve his bike for the ride home. But before he's even gotten it unlocked from the rack, someone's calling his name. Looking up, he finds Hyuna waving a hand at him, ushering for him to come over. Beside her is Kangin, arms folded while his attention is elsewhere across the parking lot as they both lean against a black sports car that really doesn't belong in a high school parking lot.

"Hey," Hyuna says when Junsu approaches.

"Should you guys be leaning against some teacher's car?" he asks, forgoing a returned greeting in favor of his shock that they might risk scratching what could only be some poor, hardworking teacher's retirement money.

For some reason, Hyuna just laughs, her eyes full of amusement before she explains that she's not secretly sadistic or vengeful towards one of the school's employee's. "This is Yunho's car." 

"Oh." Knowing his eyes have just widened, Junsu can't help but stare at the sleek vehicle that must have cost a fortune. Junsu's parents certainly weren't hurting for money, but they'd never buy their teenage son something so extravagant. So Yunho was a spoiled rich kid on top of his bad attitude?

"What the fuck is his problem? Why is he just making this harder on everyone?" Kangin's voice is gruff with that question, enough negative emotion in it for Junsu's attention to be diverted from the car. The other male's posture is tense, in anger or apprehension Junsu isn't sure, maybe both. He hears Hyuna sigh in exasperation next to him as well as Junsu follows their line of sight.

Across the parking lot is the same pair that Junsu had seen making out in the hall this morning. He'd not talked to Jaejoong today, the other student mysteriously absent during passing periods, unlike the week before when Jaejoong had escorted Junsu most everywhere. So to know what happened between this morning which saw Jaejoong and Yunho being thoroughly intimate, to now which has them in what can only be a heated argument, Junsu can only guess.

"Maybe he's just a jerk," Junsu supplies before he can think to keep his mouth shut. Scowling at the sight of Yunho giving Jaejoong more grief, and the memory of Junsu's run in with Changmin today, he can't help but to let his mouth run. "Some people are just assholes, you know?"

The regret for saying that hits him immediately though, because in that exact moment, Yunho looks over at him to _glare_. There was no way he could have heard, not that far across the parking lot, and yet, Yunho begins to stalk over towards them only a few seconds later. Feeling just as unprepared for a fight as he was on the Saturday before, at least this time Junsu is able to glare back at the taller as the other student makes his way towards his car.

Instead of saying anything, or just going for a punch to Junsu's face, Yunho doesn't do a thing. Not a word comes out of his tense jaw as he flicks a look to the other two, some sort of nonverbal communication passing as Hyuna and Kangin both go around to get in on the passenger's side. Yunho pauses one extra moment to glare at Junsu as he opens his driver's side door, slamming it shut after he slides himself in. Junsu has just enough time to step away from the car before the engine rumbles to life, the tires gripping to the pavement as the sports car streaks out of the parking lot far faster than could ever be safe.

"Junsu."

Jaejoong's voice interrupts him from watching the car and its jerkwad of a driver disappear down the road. There's concern on Jaejoong's face as the other walks closer to Junsu.

"Are you alright?"

Junsu blinks confused. "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah. You okay? Did he say anything to you?"

"No. Why?" Junsu can't keep the suspicion out of his voice. "What was he saying to you?"

Looking away, Jaejoong raises a hand to brush his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back from his face. He looks far less worn than someone who just had to deal with Jung Yunho probably ought to be, in Junsu's opinion anyways. Not that he doesn't look stressed, its just that he looks like he's taking it far better than most people would.

"Its nothing, we argue like that a lot and-"

"Are you two together?" Junsu blurts, cutting the other off from giving some excuse that really doesn't explain anything.

That gets Jaejoong to look him in the eye, although the expression Junsu sees in his face isn't exactly comforting.

"We're not." A moment of silence before Jaejoong pulls in a breath. "Look. Junsu. You just moved here. So there's things you wouldn't understand."

"Well yeah. But even I can see that you don't like him being around you."

He doesn't mean it to sound so. . . sullen? Rude? However it sounds, he doesn't mean it to come out like that, and certainly not to make the other feel bad about himself. Yet apparently he's done just that, because instead of answering, Jaejoong gets this oddly hurt, and guilty expression on his face. Junsu wonders if he said the wrong thing. His own guilt makes him drop his eyes. Another moment of awkward silence passes before Junsu can muster up the courage to apologize, his shoulders shrugging and slumping as he does so.

"Sorry. You're right. I really don't know anything."

"Are you going home now?"

Junsu lifts his head once more, not sure what Jaejoong means by that question. "Yeah."

"Do you. . . do you want to hang out instead?"

Junsu surprised at the invitation, doesn't answer immediately. Even more surprised is he to see Jaejoong smiling slightly, almost like he's shy about it.

"Okay." Junsu can feel the smile catching at his own lips as he replies. "Yeah."

"Alright," the word is spoken simply, like the tension between them is just that easy to clear. "I can show you around town a bit then, sound good?"

Junsu nods. "It does."

\----------

Jaejoong ends up telling him a little more about things, not much, but by now Junsu's at least figured out that Jaejoong is the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about himself. So he's not really insulted by Jaejoong's lack of trust in him. They've only known one another a short while by now, but he's Junsu's first friend made in this new place, and it would mean a lot to him if they could continue being friends.

What Jaejoong does tell him about his troubles with Yunho, he tells Junsu over an early dinner of sorts as they sit in a diner the type of which Junsu's only seen in movies about small towns.

"Yunho and I live together."

Junsu can only stare dumbfounded at this bit of information, which prompts Jaejoong to laugh at him a bit before he continues explaining.

"Not like that. I live with his family. We're not related in any way so don't give me that look."

"So, why then?" Junsu tilts his head in confusion.

He does not expect what Jaejoong tells him next, but his stomach does get a sickly cold feeling in it when Jaejoong's expression loses all its amusement. He knows instinctively what he's going to be told isn't going to be something anyone would want to hear, or have happen to them.

"When I was thirteen my family was. . ." Jaejoong pauses, his jaw and shoulders going tight, before he's able to give Junsu the rest. "They died. I've been living with Yunho's family mostly since then."

Junsu, unsure of how to respond, reaches out to touch the back of Jaejoong's hand. For his efforts, he gets a small, sad smile from Jaejoong, before the other is diverting his gaze again. Junsu hadn't wanted to get a smile out of Jaejoong with that gesture, and it leaves him feeling a little hollowed out, like he's maybe bothered Jaejoong more for it than helped. Jaejoong seems used to it though, or as used to talking about something like that as someone could be. He pushes on to talk of Yunho. 

"Yunho isn't. . . well, lately he's been different, but usually he's not so. . ." Jaejoong sighs, the sound a bit irritated rather than sad. "Usually he's more honest. Some things have happened recently that have scared him, that's why he's started being, like you've seen. . ."

Junsu feels regret now for saying some of the things he had about Yunho, but he doesn't want to apologize, because why would Yunho want to be mean to the person who sounds like is their closest confidante? 

"Its really bothering you because of it, isn't it?"

Jaejoong nods, rubbing the heel of his palm against his cheek as he looks up from the table back to Junsu again. They end up staring at one another for a long moment, until Junsu can feel himself growing a bit self conscious. That seems to get Jaejoong to crack a genuine smile though, making Junsu blush more for it as the other grins at him. 

"Thanks. For listening to me. I know this is tough stuff for most people to hear. I just wanted to be honest with you."

Nodding, Junsu isn't really sure how to express how relieved he is to have Jaejoong's trust. Even if the information he's been given will haunt him for a while, he's still glad to be considered a friend, to let Jaejoong talk about something without forcing a smile.

Looking up when Jaejoong stands from the booth of their table, he sees the other teen's light grin as Jaejoong stretches his arms a bit. "Now how about I show you something a bit more fun?"

And with that, Junsu follows Jaejoong out of the diner, with hopes that the both of them can get away from their troubles for a bit and enjoy whatever's to come. 

 


End file.
